Abrelictus
He was never the same after him and her died. [[User:Albus Chase|'If you don't imagine,']][[User Talk:Albus Chase|''' nothing ever happens at all.']] 13:09, August 20, 2013 (UTC) ---- ''They are gone. The house exploded in front of us. Allen. I stared helplessly as the others around me planned what our next step was. Sophie. The smoke from the explosion plumed upwards. The only family I had. The twins were crying beside me. How could this have happened? How could they have left me alone? I repeatedly relived my last moments with them. Sophie was supposed to come out of the house. She didn't. It was her choice to stay. She abandoned me, left me with these people that I barely know. I heard Danielle shuffle behind me. She didn't know them as well as I did, but I'm sure she felt something; she had to. On the other hand, Anna was as emotionless as always. I could tell she completely disregarded how I was feeling, especially when she looked at me in that way, as if wondering how long was an appropriate amount to wait before telling me to stand up; I had collapsed on the ground as soon as the building exploded. Matt seemed to be way more...well...human. He leaned down next me, and began speaking. Telling me things. Things like, "don't worry," and "it's alright," and "they're in a better place." It took all of my willpower to keep from screaming at the last one; I had promised myself when Allen volunteered to sacrifice himself to take on a mourning silence. They were in the Underworld; how is that a better place? They were probably being tried right now- no, they're probably still with Charon. He wouldn't let them through. Not easily, anyway. Matt seemingly gave up on trying to get me to feel better and trudged off towards Anna. Jamie, the little boy, took his place. "Don't cry." He said, ever so quietly. I hadn't even realized that there were tears on my face, but I decided to let them fall. They continued to cascade down my cheeks, and the sight of them made Jamie burst out into tears. He seemed so brave in the house, but even the bravest fall. Especially, considering he's only eight, he was probably just overwhelmed by everything that had happened. My tears had stopped falling, but immediately resumed to once I had reasoned the truth of what I felt; pain, betrayal, and guilt. It had been 10 minutes since the explosion. My hands were now shaking. I couldn't take it, couldn't take being completely and utterly alone. My brother was gone. Even Sophie, who I've always distrusted because of my father's fiery death, was beginning to feel like family. Anna had taken the twins a few meters through the woods, and was standing there impatiently. I turned my head towards Danielle, who was standing to the right of my shoulder. She was glaring heavily at Anna. "C'mon, big guy." I heard Matt say as he heaved me up from the floor. "There could still be some telkhines out there." I nodded listlessly, and stumbled through the trees towards Anna. I tripped, but Matt caught my arm. After that he decided to put my arm over his shoulder, so that he was almost carrying me. I don't know why I was acting so unstable; the shock, or the guilt? It had been 30 minutes since the explosion. We emerged from the other side of the woods and found ourselves on a highway. Matt and Anna were a few meters away, arguing over where to go next. I could vaguely hear their voices, but not their exact wording. I wasn't trying to listen. Why hadn't I thought of it while in the house? I would be a great help after an emergency, but during an emergency I was a liability. If only I had thought of it before....Allen and Sophie would still be alive....it's all my fault... The guilt was eating me alive. I couldn't take it. I ran back through the woods, Matt shouting "wait, Jack!" behind me. I sprinted through the trees, slowly making my way to the top of the hill that was in the center of the forest. "How could you leave me?!?" I screamed at the sky out of habit, even though I knew they were below me. "You said you'd always be there for me!" I collapsed on the grass. "Its all my fault...I could have shadow traveled all of us out...if only I had thought of it...all my fault..." Those were the last words I said, for almost two months. Trivia *"Abrelictus" translates into "Abandoned." Category:Albus Chase Category:The Council Category:One Shot Category:Complete